1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display pixel reflecting color light using an electroactive polymer, and a display apparatus employing the display pixel and displaying a color image.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of communication technologies and display apparatuses, various kinds of portable terminals with a display unit have been introduced. Examples of the portable terminals include personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable multimedia players (PMPs), and digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) phones. Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are light-receiving flat panel displays (FPD) used in portable terminals or general display apparatuses. Because LCDs are not self-luminous, they display an image by modifying the transmittance of light emitted by a light source through each pixel. To this end, a backlight unit is installed at the back of the LCDs to emit light toward a liquid crystal panel.
Backlight units are classified into direct light type backlight units and edge light type backlight units according to the arrangement of light sources. Direct light type backlight units are configured such that a plurality of lamps disposed beneath a liquid crystal panel directly emit light onto the liquid crystal panel. The direct light type backlight units are suitable for large-sized display apparatuses of 30 inches or more, e.g., LCD TVs, because the light sources can be effectively located over a wide area with flexibility. Edge light type backlight units are configured such that a light source is located on a sidewall of a light guide plate (LGP). The edge light type backlight units are suitable for portable terminals because the light source is located only on the sidewall of the LGP.
Recently, interest is growing on display apparatuses that can display an image using sunlight or external illumination without charging the display apparatuses.
However, since LCDs using external light use a color filter to create a color image and the color filter transmits light having a specific wavelength and absorbs remaining light, light efficiency is low. Since the color filter is expensive, the LCDs are also expensive. Accordingly, there is a demand for a method of creating a color image without a color filter.